Oh, Sweet Death
by PrEeN
Summary: Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a cold and heartless teenager. But what happens if one day she finds out that everything she thought she knew was a lie and the few people that she did care about could die. All of this is caused by a box and an ancient prophecy
1. Prologue: Beguinning

I am back! Now this is a very strange idea and it still needs work, but please just give it a chance. I'm talking about the story by the way…

I'm not sure what to think about the title. It might make more sense at the end but we will just have to wait and see won't we?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP or anything to do with them, but in time maybe I could buy shares! But that doesn't mean that I own it!

Oh, Sweet Death…

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a cold and heartless teenager. But what happens if one day she finds out that everything she thought she knew was a lie and the few people that she did care about could die. All of this is caused by a box and an ancient prophecy that is yet to be fulfilled… But where does Li Syaoran fit into all of this?

Prologue.

My thoughts wondered as I strolled down a random street on my way to nowhere in particular… just away from here…

Another day, another fight which, of corse, involved me. I wasn't hurt in the least and I got to kick the crap out of that bitch Yukiama. This was turning out to be a fantastic day already. Once again she was teasing one of the many geeks at or school. She really needs to get a hobby.

I believe that people who pick on others who are smarter, prettier, more athletic or superior in any way to them are just jealous of them and bored with their own lives. Usually I don't take a second glance but I was bored. Besides, I needed an excuse to tell the principal didn't I? Sometimes I think that I am being unfair to the popular, food deprived tarts that I fight, since I am an expert in most martial arts and weaponry but then my mind strays to the fact that they **are** popular, food-deprived tarts who only care about themselves.

It's not like it's my fault that they are what they are, and I have to beat them up for being that way or anything. Trouble follows me like a psychotic, sadistic, serial, pediphile stalker.

I was in my third and last year at Tomoeda highschool . I still don't know why the good-for-nothing government hadn't blown that hellhole sky high. Damn idiots…

Earlier on that day.

I was sitting under the Sakura tree that I usually sit under, eating my lunch and reading a book, quite enjoying the fact that no one was bothering me.

My teeth crunched into the flesh of an apple I was eating. I heard footsteps coming closer to me so I glanced up to see who it was. I returned my gaze to my book. I hadn't really noticed the kid before, new kid I guess. I was uninterested.

He sat down next to me and I still didn't say anything to him, hoping that he would go away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was staring at me. I groaned and put down my book.

I turned my head to him and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. This made me even more annoyed. "Look kid, what do you want?" I asked rather harshly.

"Hey sexy, my names Syaoran. You're Sakura right?" The kid asked, his face not faulting.

"No" I lied, returning to my book.

"No?" He asked cluelessly.

"You're not from around here are you?" I didn't give him the pleasure of a glance.

"Nope. I don't suppose you would like to show me around tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a manner that I think he thought was sexy. Poor misinformed individual.

'DAMNIT! What do I have to do to get this kid to piss off!'.

My ears perked as I heard a familiar voice yelling at someone from somewhere to my left. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hell no" I answered casually, adjusting one of the buckles on my combat boots. "Look, Sharon, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a slut to torment" I commented getting up and walking over to where I had heard the voices.

I walked up behind Yukiama and she didn't notice me. "You are so sad" I mumbled, startling her.

She turned around to face me. "Get lost Kinomoto" Yukiama scoffed as she turned around, picked up her victim and held her up by her shirt.

"Don't you ever get bored of your life. Teasing people that you think are a threat" I cocked walking towards her once again.

"A threat?" She asked as if it was the biggest insult she had ever received.

"Yes a threat. Miko is way smarter than you and probably prettier. Hell if she was half as slutty as you then she would probably be more popular than you" I loved tormenting the "popular" girls. You may think that this makes me as low as them, but they deserve it.

She dropped Miko and stepped forward. "What about you Kinomoto?" She asked with a sly smirk. "Your always acting so tough and not talking to anyone and if you do then it's not to be nice. Don't you ever get bored of being such a bitch? Sometimes I wonder what you're parents are like." She brought one of her hands up to her mouth and acted if she had made a mistake. My blood began to boil and I felt my fist clench so much that my palm began to bleed. "Oops! I forgot their dead" A few of her friends were standing behind her and they patted her back.

And that's all she got to say before I punched her square in the nose except for the ear piercing squeal that escaped from her lips and her screaming things like "AHH! You bitch!"

She stumbled back and all her friends rushed up to her side. "Are you ok Yukiama-chan?" One of the sheep asked.

She pushed the girls away from her, wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and stepped toward me once again. It felt as if I could feel the earth shaking under my feet. The anger rising inside her because now she would have to go and redo her make up. I pitied her in a way. People like her; their lives depended on what others thought about them and how they looked.

"You are going to wish that you were dead with your parents" Her mouth moved in a very unnatural way, the top lip rising to almost hit her nose. I think this was because she was so enraged. She smirked at me and through a punch towards my lower chest.

I blocked it with ease and countered with a punch to her floating rib that was approximately twice as strong as her strike. She bent over, winded for a few seconds but regained her balance enough to look at me. She flew yet another punch at me, this time aiming for my face. Once again I blocked it and put my thumbs on the back of her hand. I quickly applied pressure and she fell to the ground in pain. Just in case she decided to do anything I kept a firm grip on her arm.

I lent my knee comfortably forward against her arm while still holding her wrist. "Do you realise that if I were to move my knee 2 more inches then I will dislocate your elbow". To show what I meant, I slowly leaned my knee into her arm. Her teeth clenched in pain. I let her go and walked away.

As I was about to exit the school gates, I heard an annoyingly familiar male voice. "Hey Sakura! That was awesome! We should spar some time" The chestnut haired boy caught up ad walked beside me.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" I asked extremely bluntly.

"Hey Syaoran! What are you doing hanging around with that freak? Your too hot for her!" A random 'popular' girl from my school called out to him.

His head glanced from them to me. "I'll catch up with you later ok?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"I doubt it"

He began to run across the road to where the girls were. "See you later Sakura!". He waved at me. I looked away and continued walking.

I don't want you to get the wrong idea; I am not an emotionally challenged bitch of a loner. I mean, I have friends…that are afraid of me… But who would want friends? All they do is bring on stupid emotions. Who needs em'. I kind of have one friend. She is my cousin but I suppose I could call her my best friend. She's kind of creepy in a way, she is always too happy… Hyper little thing that one. Her name is Tomoyo, and being cousins and all, we have known each other all our lives and she has learned to accept who I am, a bitch.

I tripped forward and nearly fell on my face. I looked back to see what it was that had caused my stumble. It had been a rock. A very large rock actually. How the hell did I miss that? I stopped, turned around and glared down at the inanimate object that I was determined to destroy. Suddenly I kicked the rock hoping to penetrate its hard, rugged outer layer and it strayed my mind that this hard outer layer could have a hard inner layer as well. What a fool I am…

Anyways, back to kicking the rock. My foot abruptly hit the surface of the boulder and I grunted in pain. That rock was harder than it looked. I grabbed my toe and started hopping around on one foot like a madwoman that had just seen a mouse.

My attention strayed to my surroundings as I noticed that people had started to stare at me. I don't care what people think but I thought that I'd better spare the rock the humilation so I gave it one last "I'll get you next time glare" and continued to walk.

It was starting to get dark so I picked up my pace. Five minutes had passed and it seemed as if I was getting nowhere. I felt a small wet blob fall onto my nose and soon realised that it was beginning to rain. Running was the best chance I had to get home before it started pouring. My black skirt swayed from side to side, every time brushing my knees. The clouds broke out into a thunderous roar and the small, clear wet blobs became big, clear wet blobs as they multiplied every few seconds. I eventually found shelter beneath a bus stop and I could feel my crimson hair clinging to my back. I reached my hand up to the pendant hanging around my neck. My mother had given it to me just before she died. It was gold and had pictures and words in a different language engraved in it. I wasn't quite sure but, by the writing, I assumed that it was Egyptian.

I waited for a few minutes but the rain seemed like it wasn't going to let up any time soon. Some loud, booming voices emerged from the alleyway right behind the bus stop. I turned around to check it out. There was a man that looked to be in his early thirties leaning against the wall, half dead. But what caught my eye was what he was holding onto. His blood stained digits were clutching onto a golden box with some strange inscriptions on it which I couldn't really see properly because of the distance. Some of them looked similar to those on my pendant. Just then a thuggish-looking guy came and stood above the man. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a shiny handgun. He kicked the man so that he was fully lying on the ground and shot him in the head. As he did so blood spurted out and the thug snatched the box from the dead mans hands. The thug rubbed the box that he was obviously after and handed it to one of his thug friends and sighed.

I tried to hold it in, I really did. But it had to come out. My hands instinctively flew over my mouth and nose to smother the sneeze as much as possible but it was still audible.

All of their heads bolted towards me and I froze. The leader thug of the 'army of thugs' commanded something that was incoherent to me, which I suspected was in a foreign language. They all started chasing me as my legs took off.

While I was running, I started to ask myself why they weren't shooting at me. I turned around to see if they were still following me. They were. For big, fat thugs they sure did run fast. The shooting began and I started running in a zig zagged line, because I read that if you are getting shot at, running in a zig zagged line or an unpredictable fashion gives you a 55 more chance of living.

I took a sharp turn into an alleyway and found that it was a dead end. My eyes wandered around for possible escape routes. All there was were two brick walls on either side of me and a metal mesh fence, so unless I was a magical demon who could walk through walls then the fence was my best bet. Gymnastics came in handy here. I tried my best to climb the fence but on the way felt a cold, metal bullet graze my arm. I grunted in pain but kept on climbing. When I finally reached the top I flipped over and ran away after landing.

I felt the warm, red liquid pouring constantly out of my arm just as the rain was pouring out of the sky still. I kept running. I didn't know where I was or wether those thugs were still after me but I just kept going, and by this time it seemed like my legs would not allow me to stop unless I ran into something. My wish was granted as I hit something hard and warm. My hands flew over my face to hide my fear. I felt my head being lifted up. Finally, I peaked through one of the gaps in my cupped hands and saw amber eyes. I paused for a few seconds before realising who it was. I stepped away from him, not taking my hands away from my face because I thought that the blood had wiped off onto my cheeks and I suddenly felt the cold.

"Don't touch me Li," I threatened.

His soft smile turned into a sly smirk. "Hey! You were the one who ran into me! Why are you out this late anyway? And in the rain!" He looked at me like I had just turned green and grown an extra arm. I felt the blood penetrating my sweater.

My body stiffened. I didn't have to tell him anything. "I don't have to tell you anything".

"Fine then just take your hands away from your face" He sighed and his eyes wondered down to my arm. My sweater was slightly torn and you could see my skin covered with blood. I quickly covered my arm, forgetting about my face.

He got a fright. "You're hurt" He walked closer to me and touched my cheek, where the blood was.

Well aren't we a clever cookie. "I'm fine," I stated before trying to walk away from him. He grabbed my hand.

"You've been shot…"

"You're really on a roll today, but unfortunately I have run out of stickers. Will a punch in the face do?" I stated sarcastically.

"Look, Sakura we need to get this fixed before you lose to much blood," he coaxed caringly.

Everything went black. Too late…

My eyes opened to a forest green ceiling. 'Hang on. None of my ceilings are green!' I thought. I quickly sat up, big mistake. I felt all the blood that I had left rush to my head and I flopped back down onto the bed I was laying on. I tried to turn over onto my side but was restricted by a sharp pain in my arm. I lifted one of my hands to touch it and I felt a bandage there. My eyes widened as I remembered the recent events.

I heard someone walking into the room. "You planned this didn't you?" I asked, trying to make a joke out of an annoyingly uncomfortable situation.

He was holding a box, which I suspected had first aid things in it. "Oh yeah, my whole plan was to get you shot and for you to come running into my arms and fall in love with me" He mocked sitting down on the bed.

"You are really sick and twisted, did you know that?" I tried to sit up but he didn't allow me.

He started unravelling the bandage that was wrapped around my arm and he applied some cream that stung. I clenched my teeth, not wanting him to notice. "So what happened anyway?" He asked me not even looking up.

I suppose I did owe the guy some sort of explanation. I explained the whole thing to him and he listened with interest. When I was finished he asked me, "So why were the thugs after that box?"

"I have no Idea. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" I glanced at my surroundings once more. "Where am I?" I asked quizzically.

He blushed and I was still clueless. "In my room" He looked at the floor.

"AND WHAT DO YOUR PARENTS…" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Sshh… I don't live with my parents. It's my Guardian, Wei. He doesn't know," he shooshed, removing his hand from my mouth.

"WHAT?" I yelled once more.

"Keep it down. When you fainted I figured that it would look a bit suspicious if I walked in the room carrying a girl that had just been shot and fainted"

"Back up, back up. You carried me?" I felt anger rise in me. Who did this guy think he was having the nerve to touch me while I was unconscious?

"Well yeah how else would I have gotten you into my room?" he asked me, smirking.

"You could have left me for a start"

"Oh yeah so those guys could kill you? I don't think so"

"Why do you care?' I asked looking him in the eye.

"I don't. I am just not heartless like people say YOU are," he replied packing up the first aid kit.

"Where'd you learn how to treat a gunshot wound?" I closed my eyes because it hurt to try and keep them open.

"Training…" He simply said, as if it answered my question.

I then felt myself fall asleep with ease.

The next day I awoke to the morning sun showering my face, which I desperately tried to block with my arms. My muscles tensed as I looked over to my side when I felt something move. Li had fallen asleep next to me. He stirred and then sat up.

"Pass me the lobster telephone" His eyes still weren't open. I raised one eyebrow as he reached onto his bedside table and grabbed his hairbrush.

"I have no son," he growled with much enthusiasm, as he held the brush up to his ear. I found it very hard to believe that he was asleep. His body then flopped back onto the bad and he began snoring. This would be good black mail material!

I decided that I should probably go home before my auntie had a heart attack, so I climbed out the window for the sake of Lis' guardian. I don't know why I cared. I mean I have a heart, but I am just not a nice person in general and if someone actually caught me doing something nice for anybody else then my reputation would be ruined! Although It would have been funny to see the look on his guardian's face if he saw a girl that had been shot walking out of his room.

I dawdled on my way back to my apartment as I kicked random objects that were in my path. Cans, stones, bushes, a fire hydrant…that hurt… Note to self: Get a hold of explosives to blow up that god-forsaken hydrant.

Finally I arrived at the apartment block. I walked into one of the elevators (no not literally), after waiting a few seconds and pressed the button that would take me to the 17th floor. There were also two teenagers in it with me, who were sucking each others faces off and I was sure that sometime soon the male would faint from lack of air or something. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Stupid sex obsessed teens.

I entered my apartment and chucked my bag onto the couch.

"KIKKO-CHAN! I'M HOME!" I called my aunties' nick name out. When my parents died in a car crash when I was 13, my auntie was given custody of me and she has become more a friend. One of my only friends…

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. "I am so tired," I mumbled to no one in particular. "I think that I will just stay at home and jump on my bed".

I stood on my bed and began to do so. My head was almost hitting the roof. My auntie always told me that I shouldn't jump on my bed because I could fall off and break my skull, or even worse break the bed, but it hadn't happened yet so I would just keep doing it until it did.

I stopped bouncing because I thought I was going to be sick, resolving that I wasn't, I resumed my bouncing.

I know it seems strange, a 17-year-old girl bouncing on her bed but who cares? I am a child at heart. I did one last gigantic bounce, my head was around 1 millimetre away from the ceiling this time, and landed comfortably on my back.

I decided that I should go and see what Kimiko was up to so I walked to her room. I opened the door, I have no regard for privacy, and stood there in shock. What I saw would scar me for the rest of my life. The scene before me was my dear auntie lying on the floor in a pool of blood holding a gun in her hand. I could see that the bloods origin was from her head.

My feet took me a few steps back as tears formed in my eyes that threatened to fall. I stopped.

'My aunt couldn't have killed herself, we were perfectly happy' I thought, as I knew there was something more to it. As I looked closer at the body, I saw that she had something in her hand. I hesitantly walked over to her and received the cell phone out of her cold, dead hand. It had a number dialled into it but she hadn't had the change to press the call button. I pressed it, held the phone up to my ear and waited.

I heard someone answer the phone. "Hello you have rung the J.S.S. Corp. To check in please type in your pin code" I suspected that I was speaking to a machine.

I looked around the room for a number. I checked in a couple of her drawers, my hands shaking all the way, still shocked that this was really happening. When I reached the 7th drawer there was a piece of paper in it with a four-digit number written on it. I dialled the number '1721'.

"Hello Ms. Yamasimi, how is your mission progressing," a middle-aged woman asked. My eyes widened. Who was this Ms. Yamasimi and why did my Auntie have her pin code in her room?

I was so distracted that I didn't realise that I hadn't said anything for a very long time.

"Hello Aikiri? Are you there?" the voice asked repeatedly.

I started to get extremely nervous so I hung up. I looked out the window and saw the same thugs that I had seen yesterday, walking into my apartment building. Quickly, I walked around the room to find any clue as to where I was going to go. Timidly, I walked up to my aunties' body and checked her pockets. I got what looked like a business card and the gun out of her hand. That could come in handy later. I let one tear roll down my cheek as I flicked my auburn hair behind me before turning around and walking out of the room.

There was a huge bang at the front door of which I was about to open so I ran towards the window on the way tripping on something. It was a rope. Picking it up, I continued towards the window and through it out, making sure to hold on to one of the ends. I tied the end that was in my hand onto my kitchen tap. The banging on the door continued. I climbed out the window and a cool breeze brushed against the back of my neck. I slightly released some of the tension in my grip and I slid a little way down the rope. I grabbed it again and decided that

I would probably need to get away from here as quick as possible so I released most of the

tension and slid all the way down.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I started pushing my way through the crowded streets.

As I got further away the noise emitting from my apartment descended. I kept running for another few blocks before I walked casually into a diner. So many questions were running through my head as I found a booth to sit at. Such as: who were those thugs that I kept seeing and what did they want with me and why that box they stole was so important. Why my auntie had this Aikiri Yamasimis' pin code for something, what the pin number was for and most of all why my auntie would kill herself.

My mind strayed as one of the waitresses came over to me and gave me a menu with a friendly smile. My mind once again returned to my thoughts as something hit me. Why would the thugs have been coming to get me? Or could they have been after my auntie but someone else had got to her first? To tell you the truth, I had no idea.

The waitress returned after a few minutes and I gave her my order with no regard as to how I would pay for it. I didn't like her; she was too bubbly for my liking. She took the menu off me and walked off.

Then I remembered the business card that I had found in my Aunts' pocket. I received it from my pocket and looked at the front. It was a business card for that corporation that Kikko was trying to ring. I read more closely and saw what it actually stood for: J.S.S- Japanese Secret Service. The card also had an address on it.

'Why would my Auntie have a Spies business card?' I thought. My mind was baffled. I flipped over the card and saw that there was writing on the back. It read:

As the wolves howl at Luna and Ra They hope to steal the golden star But the Flowers will forever fulfil their duty Protecting the ancient box of beauty Although they shall be in battle forever 

_The Tree will conceal the secret of the star…_

Whoever wrote that was in serious need of poetic lessons. I mean come on it's talking about a tree!

Something hit me again. But this time something literally did hit me in the head. I flicked my head around to see who had committed this dreadful crime. Behind me there were two little brats with spit balls. I glared at them and turned back around to meet Li sitting across from me. I groaned deeply, hoping that he would get the hint and leave.

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I needed to get home before my aunt had a fit" A tear came to my eye at the mention of her name. 'I will not cry in front of Syaoran Li…' My mind begged me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noting my sorrow.

"You're here," I replied harshly, flicking my head to the side.

"Whatever. You shouldn't have left my house with out me though. Something could have happened" Li's cheeks became slightly tinged pink as he looked to the ground. I didn't know him to be the shy one, but didn't have the slightest clue why he was shy?

I cocked my head back to look at him. "Well nothing happened did it? I can take care of myself". I glanced once again down at the writing on the back of the card. What did it mean?

"What is that?" He asked me, pointing towards the contents in my hand.

I quickly held it to my stomach. "Nothing. Mind your own business". 'Wow! That sounded a bit too defensive, now he knows something is up' I cursed.

"Did your arm start bleeding again?" He asked looking at my hand still.

"No" I stated in a know-it-all tone. I then looked at my hand and noticed that I had blood on it.

"Then what is that on your hand?" He pushed on.

"Look buddy. Nothing is wrong with me! Just leave me alone!" I shouted at him and left the diner.

I started to storm down the busy streets once again and I glanced at the business card to check the address on it. 'What is this foreign emotion that I am feeling? Is it happiness? No I think it is guilt… No I am pretty sure it's hunger. Damn that Li! He made me leave before I got to eat' my mind thought sarcastically.

After walking for another half an hour or so I reached the address. I looked up to the top of the enormous building that stood before me, claiming to be some food company. I think…

As I approached the front entrance, my hands began to shake. I reached the intercom and it beeped as I pressed the button.

"Hello Cherries International how may I help you?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Hello, I'm…" I cringed before saying my name "Sakura Kinomoto. I am here to talk about my auntie Kimiko Asuki". There was a pause on the other end.

"Ok come in," the voice replied.

I walked in and there was an office. "Come in Sakura" I heard a woman's voice emitting from the office.

Entering, I spotted the woman sitting in front of a desk. She looked up from her computer.

"My name is Hitashi. Please sit down Sakura," she offered gesturing toward a chair.

"I'd rather stand" My voice came out more rasp and harsh than I meant it to. "What do you know about my Auntie?"

The woman looked rather shocked. "What do you know about this company?"

"Not much. I just found a business card in her pocket" I tried not to give away too many details.

"You went snooping in her stuff?" the elegantly dressed woman said, standing up.

"I'm sure she won't mind now" I looked at the floor to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

"Why is that?"

"She's dead," I stated, not looking up.

After she consoled me I was convinced to sit down. I sniffed, "So why did my auntie have your business card?" I inquired, hoping to receive answers.

She paused. "Well you see Sakura, you're auntie wasn't actually your auntie. Her name isn't actually Kimiko Asuki it is Aikiri Yamasimi. She is an international spy and works for me. When your parents died I sent her to protect you" She explained quite calmly.

"From what?" My eyes darted up, shocked from what I was hearing.

"We are not entirely sure but we think it has something to do with the pendant your mother gave you" Her eyes dropped to my neck.

My fingers brushed against the gold engravings. "How did you know my parents?"

"They also worked for me" Her grey eyes filled with sorrow "They were my best agents. They died trying to retrieve an ancient and sacred artefact that was stolen".

My brain wasn't processing all of this information. It felt like all the veins going in my brain were clogging up.

"I didn't ask before, how did Aikiri die?" I guess there is no good way to ask a question like that.

"Well when I got home this morning I went in her room and she was dead on the ground with a gun in her hand. She had been shot in the head"

"You say it like she didn't commit suicide" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't".

"How do you know?"

"Well for one, she wasn't that kind of person, you should no that, and on my way home last night from college I saw something I don't think I should have," I went on explaining what had happened and she nodded acknowledging what I was saying. "And then I saw the same guys this morning coming up into my apartment building after".

"But if they did kill Rachel then why would they come back" She asked.

"I was hoping you would know"

"Well let's just hope that they killed Rachel because they found out that she was one of my agents and not that they found out who you were"

I could just here all of my brain cells saying, "Data overload! Data overload!" I was so confused because in the coarse of about 5 minutes I had learnt that the life I had been living was a lie and that my life was changed forever.

To Be Continued…

There you go everyone. Now I would like all of you to tell me truthfully what you thought… But say it nicely and what I can do to improve it. I don't know how long it will take me to update but hopefully not too long.

I also have another story that you should all be looking out for soon. It is written by me and 'Lonely Angel of Serene' but I think will be posted in my account.

Until Next Time

Hayli.


	2. How to steal a motorbike for idiots

Can I just say that I have no idea why I called this story Oh, Sweet Death. It just seemed appropriate at the time and I suppose it could be because a lot of people die.

Well Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but if anyone tries to steal my plot I shall sue!

Na just kidding!

Oh, Sweet Death…

Written By PrEeN

Chapter 1: How to steal a motorbike for idiots.

Walking down the crowded streets, I reflected on the events of the last 24 hours. Hitashi had offered me a place to stay but I declined and said that I had some things to do. Really I didn't think she would buy that but she did, and all she had said to me before I walked out the door was "Be careful and lay low". She also gave me a new set of clothes before I left, which I was very grateful for. What she gave me was typical spy wear. All black and leather. My kind of clothes.

Everything was such a puzzle to me right now. It is kind of like the stage when a teenager realises just how big the world is and how small they are but I just couldn't get a grip on anything.

I stopped and turned around towards the direction of the J.S.S, building to get an idea of where I was and where I was going when something caught my eye. One of the all too familiar thugs was walking out of the building and he stepped into a green Ferrari, which had a slogan of some kind of animal on it. I think it was some sort of dog. They sped off and the J.S.S. building was left in a huge cloud of dust. And fire. Literally.

"Oh Hole Crap!" I cursed, as I shielded my face with my arms. I waited for the smoke to clear. All I heard were sirens going off and lots of screaming because you can imagine that in this situation you would be panicking.

I slowly walked back towards the building, on the way passing multiple bodies that were covered in blood. There was particular corpse that was in an interesting state. What seemed to have happened was an extremely sharp piece of metal must have come from the building and half decapitated some girls' head. She also had a few shards of glass in her stomach and one in her eye. Nasty stuff…

As I reached where the front entrance was, all there was left were a few bricks. You would think that a Spy base would have better security.

But why were those thugs in there. Are they following me? Have they found out who I am? All I knew is that I had to get out of there. I started down the street at a fast pace as I took out my cell phone. I dialled the number I knew off by heart and waited for an answer.

"Hello Daidoji residence. Who may I ask is calling?" A polite voice asked me.

"It's Sakura Kinomoto. I need to talk with Tomoyo right away" I urged pushed past a few terrified civilians.

"Hold on Miss. Kinomoto"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard in the background.

I waited until I was certain she had the phone up to her ear. "Hey Tomoyo-chan" I said flatly. "Look I need to borrow some stuff. Is it ok if I come over"

"Of corse Saku-chan! You know you are always welcome here, you don't need to ring first." Tomoyo stated more hyper than usual. 'Eriol must be there' I thought absent-minded.

"I know. I just needed to make sure that you were home"

"Ok then. I will see you soon"

"Yep"

I hung up Aikiri's cell and continued walking at a fast pace. The thugs had destroyed my apartment for sure so I had to go to Tomoyo's and get some weapons and transport. But where would I go from there?

I had a bad feeling in my stomach that the thugs would find me again soon. I didn't have much of anything to go by. 'That can't have been the ONLY base for the agency. There were hardly any people. There has to be someone else who would know about the box.'

I felt a chill go up my spine and I knew that someone was following me. I kept on walking as to not raise suspicion. My eyes darted to the side and noticed that the thugs were walking along the opposite side of the road. I broke out into a run and watched as they mimicked my actions.

There was a screeching sound up the other end of the long road and as I turned my head around to the side I saw that it was the green Ferrari fast approaching.

I spotted a man that had just stepped off his motorbike to talk to someone and noticed that the keys were still in the ignition. So can you guess what I did? Probably the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life but I was desperate. I jumped on and took off, after putting the helmet on of corse. I heard the angry man yelling after me and I was sure that I heard him crying for a moment but I soon shrugged it off.

As I weaved past all the other vehicles on the road I soon entered the freeway. Firstly I would like to point out that car chases are nothing like they are on TV. They are very dangerous and bloody. I highly recommend them. (AN: I don't really recommend them. That is just the psycho Sakura talking).

At this point I had absolutely know idea what I was to do to get them off my back, but I just knew that I had to get back off the freeway and away from people so no one would get hurt. Not that I cared…

I took the first exit off the freeway, which led to a suburban road. I could here the car speeding up behind me so I took a sharp turn into a very narrow street. I turned behind me thinking that I had lost them but just as the car was about to turn the corner a sleek, green motorbike swerved from behind the car. It also had the logo on the front.

I manoeuvred the bike over to my left a little so I could reach some of the garbage cans that were on the side of the road. I held my hand out and they fell over. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the person following me jump them all.

"For all things that is holy!" I cursed, turning my gaze back to the road before me, just in time to see the cliff that I was about to fall down.

As soon as I had seen the path, or lack of, I skidded the bike off to the side, falling off in the process. The person on the other bike also stopped. He dismounted and started to walk towards me. Surprisingly, instead of just getting out his gun and shooting me then and there he reached for a holster on his belt that held two identical swords. He held the two swords and looked ready to attack but instead he threw one of them to me, handle first. I caught it with ease and raised an eyebrow at my opponent. It was weird because, although we both still had our helmets on he could almost sense that I was questioning his actions.

"What's the fun in an unfair fight?" His voice was muffled by his helmet-clad head, but not so much that I couldn't make out what he was saying. Un like the other members of the gang this one looked young, around my age, and unlike the others, this one spoke Japanese.

We both got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight. Despite the helmets both of us were wearing and the tinted shield masking our faces, I could still make out his eyes and for that whole minute and a half, waiting for the first one to make a move, none of us broke the eye contact.

Getting impatient with the silence, I lunged forward closing the gap between us, sword outstretched. He blocked it with one swift movement and retaliated quickly with a strike to my head. I ducked, only avoiding the attack by a few centimetres. Before standing up straight, I made a swipe at his knees, which he avoided with a side split jump. He landed in a crouch position so I took this opportunity and did a downward strike towards his head, forgetting that he had a helmet on. He blocked it. I barely gave him time to think before I began throwing strikes at him continuously, him blocking each one, until he knocked away my sword with his.

Slowly, he walked forward. Each step he took towards me, I took back until I tripped on a log. He stood just at my feet staring down at me through the tinted plastic that separated our gaze from coming in contact. He lifted the sword slowly up above his head and I glanced around to look for possible weapons. Spotting the log that I had tripped over I brought it in front of my face and blocked the sword.

"What happened to a fair fight?" I questioned before rolling to the side and standing up.

"Hey! I gave you a weapon, and you lost it" He commented simply.

This time it was his turn to attack and I leant backwards, my head nearly touching the ground and kicked his sword out of his hands.

He flinched, taken aback. "They didn't tell me that you could fight THIS good though".

"Who didn't? What do you want with me?" I asked trying to keep the intimidation out of my voice as much as possible. I raised my hands up in Kuumai as did he and we began to circle each other.

"How should I know? They give me as little information as possible, most of the time I don't even know who I am targeting" He shrugged. There was a fuzzy sound and a deep voice saying something in a foreign language. He replied in the same language. "Your safe for now. We'll meet again soon.". And he left. Grabbed his sword got on his motorbike and left.

I stood there gob smacked. 'He didn't kill me' I thought. Who the hell was this guy?

To Be Continued…

Eh? That took a while to writ cause I am having major MAJOR writers block, so unless you guys wanted to wait another couple of weeks for me to update then I had to end it there. Hopefully I think of some better things to put in the next chapter.

Until Next Time

Li.


End file.
